Card-Jitsu Party 2013
The Card-Jitsu Party 2013 was a party in Club Penguin, which began on May 23, 2013, and ended June 6, 2013. It was revealed at the Club Penguin Summit. It is the second Card-Jitsu Party, after the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and a break in 2012. It is also the first Card-Jitsu event to be held in May, rather than November. Card-Jitsu Snow, as well as the Snow Dojo, were officially launched at this party. Sensei was seen waddling around the Club Penguin Island. The Dojo and Dojo Courtyard were renovated, and the Ninja Hideout was removed. Storyline A snowstorm began in the Dojo areas on May 9, 2013. Sensei left on a journey to find the truth behind the storm, and he only left a written note behind: The elements are out of balance. It is time for me to face the truth behind the storm. The Fire and Water Dojos are open to all. I need every one of you to prepare. Soon, you will understand. One single snowflake may be quiet. But many become a powerful force. Later, on May 16, 2013, Sensei returns, but no penguin can rest yet. Sensei has a dream of a dark presence from his past and says: I had a worrying dream... a dark presence, in the shadows of the past. When I awoke, the mountain shook, and the avalanche covered the Dojo. Luckily no ninjas were training at the time. There has been a shift. The elemental forces are out of balance. I am calling on all ninjas-past, present, and those yet to join us-to prepare for battle. It is time, ninjas. Together, from May 23, we must master the power of Snow. Ninjas then started rumors about three masked snowmen minions in the mountains with that want to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. As the snowmen make their way to the Dojo, Sensei says that they must master snow to defeat the snowmen and restore balance to the elements. The Dojo is renovated, to keep elemental balance, and the bridge to the Snow Dojo is complete. There, ninjas begin to do battle with the most unexpected of enemies: Tusk, a walrus who used to be Sensei's best friend, but has since become overwhelmed with jealousy and turned evil, and the snow minions, who's power is unlike anything the ninjas have faced before. Free Items Rooms Party Rooms *Ninja Headquarters - The room is mostly the same design as 2011, but with the addition of a snow section at the top half (entrance to the snow section through the Ski Hill.) Regular Rooms *Ski Lodge - The room Looks like an Ice palace, It had A Big Snowflake On The Ground, 2 Jail Cells, an Ice Cream Shop, A Throne, and an target practice Penguin Statue. *Dojo Courtyard - The room has a new, permanent design. The Ninja Hideout is removed, and everything is in the new art style, expect the Dojo exterior. *Dojo - Due to the removal of the Ninja Hideout, the Dojo has been renovated to reflect these changes. Sensei's Card-Jitsu station is placed in the center of the room, with the floor amulet and training mats below it. The entrances to the elemental dojos are on each wall: Fire Dojo on the left, Water Dojo in the center, and Snow Dojo on the right. *Snow Dojo - The giant snow symbol is on the ground in the center of the room. The cave to challenge Tusk is blocked with a rock (until you unlock it). There is a bridge to play Card-Jitsu Snow, and statues of Snow Ninjas. *Town - The room is completely fire themed, with Japanese influence. *Plaza - The room is completely water themed, with Japanese influence. *Dock - The ground is hard stone, with cracks in it, and lava flowing through the cracks. In the center is a small pool of lava, with a hot sauce bottle floating in it. The entrance to the fire section of the Ninja Headquarters is located here. *Beach - Some of the ground in the room is hard rock, with cracks in it, and lava flowing through the cracks. There is also an entrance to both the fire and snow sections of the island. *Coffee Shop - The room is a tea shop, with a fire theme. *Pizza Parlor - The room is a sushi restaurant, with a water theme. *Forest - In the background of the room, there is bamboo. There is also a river running through the room, and an entrance to the water section of the Ninja Headquarters. *Cove - In the background of the room, there are beautiful pink flowers. There is a tea party going on. The swimming area is replaced with a river and mossy rocks. *Ski Village - The room looks like a snow kingdom. *Ski Hill - The room looks like a snow kingdom. There is a snow throne, and an entrance to the snow section of the Ninja Headquarters. *Snow Forts - The Stadium entrance is the entrance to the Card-Jitsu battle. There is a statue of Scrap, Sly, and Tank in the center. The island is split between the elements. *Stadium - The room has a Card-Jitsu battle going on, similar to 2011. The battle is ninjas vs. snowmen. Trivia *It was confirmed that it would be replacing the Medieval Party in May, which disappointed many penguins, though the Medieval Party actually came back in September, replacing the Fall Fair. *If you look closely at the sneak peaks, you can see what looks like a scroll. This could mean that a Scavenger Hunt will be going on during the party, or it could possibly be a catalog - it was a catalog. *It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine, and on the What's New Blog, that Card-Jitsu Fire and Water will be opened permanently to all players. This is the second time that Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water are opened to non-members. The first time was in the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 but they were only open temporarily then. **Card-Jitsu Snow will also be open to everybody, as confirmed on the What's New Blog by Polo Field. *This is the first Card-Jitsu event to take place in the month of May. *Scrap, Sly, and Tank are not be the commanders of the evil snowmen army, because in the trailer video, Sensei saw something roaring on the top of the mountain (Tusk, Sensei's friend-turned-evil (aka Master of Snow). *There were four special party emotes: a tea kettle, a fortune cookie, and chopsticks, and a tea cup, by pressing E+C. *During the party, the coffee emote was replaced by the tea cup emote. Revelations *Sensei once had a childhood friend named Tusk, who was a walrus. At some point in their lives, they had a snow battle, and Sensei (not on purpose) caused an avalanche that buried Tusk. Presuming him dead, Sensei continued to fulfill his dream of training ninjas. However, Tusk, after digging himself out, believing that Sensei abandoned him, vowed revenge. He created three snow minions and attacked the Dojo with the intent of destroying it once and for all. Combos, Patterns and Teamwork patterns *Straight Line A: This Pattern allows players to easily defeat any Snow Minions with ease. **Formation: Water Ninja (Front), Fire Ninja (Middle), Snow Ninja (Behind). *Straight Line B: This Pattern allows the Water Ninja to easily defeat any Snow Minion. **Formation: Water Ninja (Front w/ double damage boost), Fire Ninja (Middle), Snow Ninja (Behind, Healing Water Ninja). Stamps *The Explorer stamp was available by visiting the following rooms: **Beach **Coffee Shop **Cove **Dock **Forest **Snow Forts **Ski Lodge **Ski Hill **Pizza Parlor **Plaza **Stadium **Stage **Town Center **Ski Village **Ninja HQ Glitches Many glitches appeared when the party started. Here are some: *Players are sometimes stuck on loading screens when attempting to enter game play.This was fixed. *When entering Card-Jitsu Snow, the player encounters a black or partially black screen.This was also fixed. *Upon picking a Snow/Fire/Water ninja, players will sometimes receive an error message. This was also fixed. *In our friend's list it would show that all your friends are members. This glitch also coincidentally occurred at the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. *If you went to the Dojo Courtyard by Spy Phone or Map, the cursor will turn into a hand for the whole screen. *You cannot enter the Dojos when this party started, hence the only way to enter was the Ninja Hideout or the Courtyard. This glitch was fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks CJ Beta Login.jpg|A sketch of the renovated Dojo in Card-Jitsu Snow beta. Snow Dojo Sneak Peek.png|The Snow Dojo. File:Snow_Mountain.png|The Ski Hill. File:Ski_Snow.png|The Ski Village. (Notice the EPF) Snow Sensei sneak peak.png|An image Spike Hike posted on Twitter. BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. (Notice Tusk on the mountain top.) Celebration of Snow Dojo Construction Sneak Peak.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dojo. SenseiDrawingCardJitsuParty2013.jpg|A sneak peek by Ninja on the What's New Blog. Artworks-000048205930-ag7xyo-t200x200.jpg|Another sneak peek. New Courtyard Peel 2013.jpg|The sneak peek of the new Dojo Courtyard by Ninja on Twitter. Newspaper Advertisements Ninjas Wanted.png Avalanche Covers Dojo.png Something Icy This Way Comes.png Rooms Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard May 2013.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 1 Hideout snow.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 1 DojoCourtyardPhase2.png|Dojo Courtyard Phase 2 DojoContruction2013.png|Dojo File:Ninjahideout5162013.png|Ninja Hideout Phase 2 Party Ninja HQ 2013.png|The Ninja Headquarters Stadium CJ Party 2013.png|The Stadium Ski Hill CJ Party 2013.png|The Ski Hill Snow Dojo Room.png|The Snow Dojo Forest CJ Party 2013.png|The Forest The Beach 2013 Card Jitsu Party.png|The Cove Dojo5162013.png|The Dojo Dojocourtyard5162013.png|The Dojo Courtyard Town.png|The Town Card Jistu Party 2011 Stage with Shadows.jpg|The Stage SnowFOrtsCJ2013.png|The Snow Forts Plaza CJ Party 2013.png|The Plaza Ski Village CJ Party 2013.png|The Ski Village Dock CJ Party 2013.png|The Dock Beach CJ Party 2013.png|The Beach Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Coffee Shop.png|The Coffee Shop Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|The Ski Lodge Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|The Pizza Parlor Log-In Screens CPLogInNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The first log-in screen advertising the party. Log-Off Screens Snow Logoff.jpg|The first log-off screen advertising the party. 0515-CJ-Member-Powercards-Exit-Screen 3-1368683326.jpg Homepages Celebration_of_Snow_Homepage_screen.png|The first homepage advertising the party. CPHomepageNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png|The second homepage advertising the party. CPHomepageMembersCanPowerUpWithMorePowerCards.png|The third homepage advertising the party. Emoticons Emoticons Fortune Cookie Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The fortune cookie emote. Emoticons Teapot Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The teapot emote. Emoticons Chopsticks Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The chopsticks emote. Emoticons Soup Card Jitsu Party 2013.png|The green ninja cauldron emote. Other BKZ003FCQAE6sjP.png|The logo that appears on one of the homepages and on one of the logoff screens. Sprite 80 0.png|Sensei in his 2013 redesign, sporting geta sandals and a grey robe. Sensei Spotted Cjsspot.png|Sensei spotted in server Alpine in the Stadium. Cjsspot2.png|Sensei spotted in server Alpine in the Cove MeetingSenseibattle.png|Sensei spotted in server Deep Snow at the Stadium fgfgf.PNG|Sensei spotted on a French server. Sensei.png|Sensei spotted in Stadium sentrain.PNG|Sensei spotted on the server Berg at the forest. seme.PNG|Sensei spotted in server Berg at the Dojo. Sensei meetinf.png| Senseiisdflş.png| Senseid_fasi,dşf.png| Fgdfghdfghsebnsei.png| Senasdfmsdçfgmvdf.png| Senasdfmsdçfgmasdfsdfavdf.png| Jhgkk.png| Senserigşdfi,şg.png| Sdada.png| Videos Trailer Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD-0 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 1-0|Episode 1 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 2-0|Episode 2 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 3|Episode 3 Polo and Daffo's Card-Jitsu Snow Quest - Episode 4 (FINALE)|Episode 4 Card-Jitsu Saga Complete Card-Jitsu Saga See also *Tusk *Card-Jitsu Snow *Sensei *Snowmen *Card-Jitsu Parties SWF Pre-Party (Construction) Week 1 *Ninja Hideout *Dojo Courtyard Week 2 *Ninja Hideout *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard Music *Main Theme *Snow Dojo/Through Mountain Passes *Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard/Ninja Hideout *Coffee Shop & Pizza Parlor *Stadium Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Parties Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Snow Category:Ninja Category:Events Category:Tusk Category:May Parties